


Moving in Static

by ahundredgyozas



Series: He Ain't Heavy (He's My Brother) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Brotherhood, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredgyozas/pseuds/ahundredgyozas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script." - Kagami Taiga (Vol 22, Chpt 198)</p>
</blockquote><p>Kagami and Himuro talk after the Winter Cup finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in Static

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title - just me being dissatisfied by the lack of bro moments between these two. 
> 
> warning - i'm relatively new at writing fanfiction, so the quality of this work may be questionable. massive liberties taken with their personalities, basketball terminology and japanese culture in general. am also working on the premise that kagami doesn't telepathically know everything that the other players mention from the stands whenever they watch seirin's matches. 
> 
> p.s. i'd do less writing if there are more kagahimu bro fics out there! this is a hint by the way...

Snugly wrapped in a fluffy down jacket, Tatsuya trudges along an unfamiliar road, his hands jammed in his pockets. It is two days after the Winter Cup finals, and Taiga had called him, asking Tatsuya to meet with him before Tatsuya went back to Akita with the rest of his team.

Tatsuya isn't the best with directions, but he knows where he's headed to, having only been in this area just two days ago. Winter Cup may have just ended, but Tatsuya isn't surprised that Taiga had asked to meet him at the basketball court near his apartment. Some things never change, Tatsuya thinks, unconsciously reaching up to fiddle at the ring hanging from his neck. Just a few weeks ago, the weight of the ring had been suffocating, like a curse branding onto his skin, and although Tatsuya knows now not to compare himself with his prodigious little brother, remnants of that burden still lay heavy upon his chest.

His footsteps slow, and a small smile graces his normally impassive features when he hears the familiar _thump, thump, thumping_ of a basketball bouncing on asphalt ground. Coming to a stop beside the entrance of the basketball court, Tatsuya silently observes its only occupant. Taiga is alternating between dribbling the ball and tossing it into the net, his movements slower and more languid than usual. He is evidently taking it easy today; merely enjoying the feel of the ball beneath his palms and not the thrill of competition. Nevertheless, Tatsuya knows that he doesn't have to make an effort to keep himself hidden, for once you give Taiga a basketball, you can guarantee that Taiga won't pay attention to anything else.

Tatsuya knows, and Tatsuya understands, for he is exactly like Taiga - a basketball idiot. Some things never change, and this is one of them.

\---

Tired of just watching, Tatsuya decides to make his presence known.

"It's only been two days since the finals, and you're already practicing. You're still the same as ever, Taiga."

Turning in surprise at the interruption, Taiga fumbles and drops the ball. It rolls to Tatsuya's feet.

"Tatsuya! I'm not practicing, I'm just… Er, trying to relax?" Taiga stammers, shooting Tatsuya a sheepish grin, before adding as an afterthought " - and hey, I know you'd do the same as well!"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Taiga," Tatsuya laughs, picking up the ball and spinning it on his index finger. It is still so easy to wind Taiga up. Some things really never change, it seems.

Taiga beams right back at him. "Since you're already here, play me."

"No. You've just had a gruelling match, and you can't afford to strain your muscles any further," Tatsuya rebukes firmly.

"I'm alright, really - " Taiga tries to argue, but a frown from Tatsuya is enough to silence any further protest Taiga had planned on making. Taiga huffs, scowling, and Tatsuya tries not to laugh at how out of place the pout is on Taiga's normally stern features. It isn't a difficult task, for Tatsuya has always hidden his feelings behind a poker face. Some things never change, after all.

\---

Having been somewhat bullied by Tatsuya into taking a break, Taiga ends up sitting on the bench next to Tatsuya's winter coat, his expression one of unhappy resignation. It is now Tatsuya's turn to dribble the ball around the court, to test out a few of his fakes against imaginary opponents, and to occasionally lob the ball into the net in an impressive display of his mirage shots.

After watching the ball enter the hoop again with another satisfying swish of the net, Tatsuya turns to look at Taiga, only to be stunned into silence by the look of undisguised admiration on the younger boy's face. Suddenly, they are children again, under the warm LA sun, and it's the first time Tatsuya's shown Taiga how to send the ball through the hoop without letting it touch the rim. Taiga had shown him that look of awe and respect back then, and Tatsuya's surprised at how similar both expressions are. Some things really never change, he thinks hazily.

"I still can't get over how your mirage shots are always so impressive. They're really like…" Taiga pauses, split eyebrows furrowing, evidently thinking of an apt description, "… works of art, or something?" he finishes weakly.

"Not as impressive as your performance at the finals," Tatsuya replies, smiling slightly.

Taiga turns away in embarrassment and scratches at his head, his cheeks turning slightly pink at the compliment. "Ah, no, that wasn't all me… I couldn't have done it without my team."

"You give yourself too little credit. You are the team's ace, after all." Tatsuya teases playfully, before his tone takes on a more serious inflection.

"You really are very amazing, Taiga."

_More amazing than I'll ever be._

The unspoken words hang heavy in the air, and Tatsuya has to struggle to not voice them out, reminding himself once again that it's not fair to put the blame on his younger brother. Still, it doesn't make it any easier for Tatsuya to accept that his little brother will always be better than him.

"Not as amazing as you, Tatsuya. I may have worked out the trick behind your mirage shots, but I can't stop you half the time," Taiga grins, ever oblivious as to Tatsuya's inner turmoil. "Seirin will definitely have a tough time with Yosen next match, especially since Murasakibara can now enter the zone. Hey, maybe when you enter - "

Tatsuya's breath hitches.

He cannot afford to let Taiga go there. Taiga cannot -

"Taiga. I won't be able to enter the zone."

The words come out harsher than he intended, but Tatsuya isn't sorry for the way Taiga is struck dumb by his sudden declaration.

Taiga is momentarily speechless, but as usual, he doesn't stay that way for long.

"W-Why? If anyone can enter the zone, you can! You love basketball more than - "

"I do, but that's not enough to enter the zone. I'm not a prodigy… not like Atsushi, and… and not like you." Tatsuya gives Taiga a pained look, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. He starts to bounce the ball again with more force than necessary, trying to channel his frustration out through the ball. His movements are rough and jerky, lacking in his usual finesse, and the ball slips from his outstretched fingers, rolling away from his trembling hand.

Taiga jumps up from the bench, gazing at Tatsuya in apparent confusion.

"W-what? I'm not a prodigy! And who says that you have to be a prodigy to enter the zone?"

Tatsuya fights an urge to roll his eyes.

"Taiga, you jump higher than every other high school basketball player in Japan. I don't know if you know this, but you're on par with the Generation of Miracles at this point."

The two boys lapse into an uneasy silence, Tatsuya allowing Taiga some time to stew in whatever he had just said. He knows Taiga isn't one to think about things like status, titles and skill levels too deeply, only wanting to play against stronger and better opponents. Yet, not even realising how terrifying he can be on the court is almost a new low, even for him.

"No. I don't believe it." Taiga clenches his fists, gazing directly into Tatsuya's one visible eye, a frown on his face.

"If anyone deserves to enter the zone, it's you, Tatsuya. Prodigy or not."

Tatsuya sighs, more than slightly irritated at his sworn brother's stubbornness. Some things really don't change, do they?

"You don't understand, Taiga. I'll never be able to match your skills. Even Atsushi noticed - " Tatsuya winces slightly at the memory. He had physically struck Atsushi during the Seirin-Yosen match, but Atsushi's words had hurt more than any physical blow he had ever received.

"Who cares about what that idiot Murasakibara says? You've always practiced so hard, even back when we were kids. You love basketball more than any of us." Taiga growls, fixing Tatsuya with a glare so intense that Tatsuya almost feels scalded.

" _If anyone deserves to enter the zone, it's you, Tatsuya._ "

Tatsuya's arguments die in his throat as Taiga's words ring loudly across the court, effectively drowning out anything else. For a moment, Tatsuya closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of Taiga's heated gaze. He wants to believe Taiga's words. He really does.

However, it isn't so easy to -

"Tatsuya. I've made up my mind. As your brother, I'm going to do all that I can to help you find the trigger to your zone," Tatsuya's eyes fly open, only to see Taiga grinning at him fiercely, his eyes reflecting his earnestness, conviction and utter belief in his own words. "Even if I have to play basketball with you whenever you're in town, or even if I have to go up to Akita during school breaks."

\- maybe it's easier than Tatsuya thought it would be.

He won't know until he tries, right?

Tatsuya smiles, and suddenly, it seems a little easier to breathe.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Taiga, and I'll hold you to that. But make sure that you keep your grades up, if not you'll never be able to play, prodigy or not."

Taiga glowers at Tatsuya's playful jab, but there's laughter in his eyes as the two brothers exchange warm gazes. Suddenly, Taiga crosses the distance with long strides to stand in front of Tatsuya.

He holds out his fist.

Tatsuya only manages to stare at it in confusion for a few moments before Taiga hastily withdraws it, as though burnt by a flame. "Ah sorry, I've been sharing fist-bumps with Kuroko, so I thought that I'd like to share one with you too, since we haven't done it for a while now, but if you don't want to - "

Tatsuya smiles widens, effectively cutting short Taiga's hurriedly stammered explanation. Silently, Tatsuya holds out his fist, gazing at Taiga in expectation, the expression in his eyes soft.

Taiga's grin returns in full force, bright and confident, and Tatsuya is momentarily blinded. Suddenly, they are children again, under the warm LA sun, pledging their brotherhood on shared rings and a fist-bump. And when Tatsuya feels Taiga returning his fist-bump, Taiga's knuckle a familiar warmth against his, the ring now a comfortable weight on his chest, Tatsuya involuntarily thinks to himself -

Some things never change, and some things never will.

And that may not be such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to wait for kagami's birthday to post this, but i couldn't. i have no impulse control. :(
> 
> p.p.s. this is the first of a 2-part series. i need teenage angst from both brothers it seems.


End file.
